Good Byes
by Skates16
Summary: Sometimes the best way to say goodbye is by saying nothing at all, no matter how much it hurts. Zaddie. One-shot


_Right... so I was bored... I haven't written anything in a while... and between listening to Paramore and Jesse McCartney, I somehow came up with this idea and used it for Zaddie because I've only got 1 one-shot for them, but a couple of stories... so, yeah. Easy way to get back into writing about this couple. _

**Good-Byes**

The gray clouds moved slowly through the sky as the thunder rumbled and lightning seemed to cut the clouds in half. The rain poured down on Boston and the streets were deserted, except for the one young boy running across the streets, raincoat over his head.

Zack Martin sprinted across the street as soon as the next car passed him, drenching him in the process. But he didn't care right now; nothing mattered except going to his destination.

Zack stopped and stood under an empty bus stop, trying to catch his breath. He pulled the raincoat tighter across his body; it was late and getting colder now with the rain. He pushed his wet hair back out of his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was close; he had made this trip countless times for the past couples of weeks. He knew every road he had to take, every shortcut he took to get to her house, just to see if she was there and not at another one of her jobs.

He always timed himself just right. She got home from her job at the Cluck Bucket at exactly 6 o'clock and he would arrive just minutes after and could see her sitting by her window seat.

Zack put the hood of his coat back on his head and dashed out back in the rain, running down the walkway and then turned the corner until Maddie's house came into his view. He stopped running and looked up, seeing her bedroom light was on, but didn't see her there.

Shivering, Zack looked around for somewhere to shelter himself from the rain. He couldn't see anyplace near Maddie's window except for the baseball park, but that was closed.

Zack slowly walked towards the front door and contemplated knocking and seeing if Maddie would let him in. But knowing her, she would scold him for being out in the rain and then phone his mom. A small grin appeared on his face as he turned his back on the front door and walked towards her window. He looked up and finally saw her there, looking out.

He squinted, trying to see her face properly, but he couldn't. It was too dark, the light was dim and the rain was stinging his eyes. But he could tell by her expression that she was upset.

"Maddie!" He called out to her. He saw her sit up straight and look around for the source of the voice. "Down here!"

"Zack?" She asked, leaning out of her window and looked down at the figure standing there. She couldn't see the face, but by the sound of the voice, it could most definitely be him. "What are you doing standing in the rain?"

"Uh… nothing. Just… passing by!" He shouted up to her. A strong gust of wind passed him and he shivered; Maddie saw this.

"Come inside then! I'll phone your mother." Maddie said and then her face disappeared. The grin got wider; Zack knew her well. He met her at the front door and she ushered him in, taking his raincoat and hanging it up.

"What were you doing, standing out there in the rain? You could've got sick!" Maddie said as she handed Zack a thick blanket next.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking." He said and shrugged. Maddie sighed and walked towards her room, Zack following. He passed a room and heard Maddie's parents talking softly. There was then a load bang and out of a room came Liam, but he ignored Zack's presence.

"Uh, yeah." He heard Maddie say as he entered her room. She was on her cell phone and he guessed she had phoned his mom.

"Do you want me to take him back?" Maddie asked. Zack stopped walking and his eyes went wide.

"Uh, ok. We'll stay here until you come to fetch him then. Ok, bye Carey." Maddie said and hung up. She sat back down on her window seat and looked at Zack. "Care to explain why you came here in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"I… uh… wanted to see you." He said, sitting next to her.

"Why? You saw me this morning behind the candy counter."

"We don't talk anymore." Zack mumbled. Sure, he liked the idea that he finally got past standing out on the street and watching Maddie when she came to her window, but he was not prepared for the questions.

"Did we ever talk before?" Maddie questioned.

"Well, yeah. I'd call you sweet thang, you'd make a comment about it or ignore it. Then we'd talk." Zack said. Maddie laughed and put her arm around Zack's shoulders and gave him a hug.

"When was the last time you called me that?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Zack asked.

"No. You know I'm leaving tomorrow for England? I'm having… doubts about it."

"But it's only for a month, then you come back and you start college." Zack said, looking at her.

"I'm considering going to college there. I know, there is no law school better then Harvard, but maybe…" Maddie trailed off and took her head off Zack's shoulder and dropped her arm.

"You want to go there?" he asked, shifting a little bit closer to her.

"I'm not sure anymore Zack." Maddie said as she looked down at her hands. "I mean, I got accepted into Harvard and Oxford, I also got the scholarship for Harvard and all… but I don't know if I want to stay in Boston for the rest of my life."

Zack looked away from her and down at the floor. He knew he had to say something, but what? 'Don't go Maddie, stay here in Boston so I can see you everyday?' That was being selfish and it wasn't as if things would change, Maddie obviously still thought the same about him back when his family moved into the Tipton.

"Zack, you ok? You're unusually quiet." Maddie said, turning to face him. He looked up at her and looked her right in the eyes. She looked sad and it seemed like she was pleading with him to say something…

"I can't help you Maddie." He said.

"I…" Maddie trailed off and sighed. "I was hoping you would tell me not to go or something like that, because you still liked me."

"You really wanted me to say that?" He questioned her.

"It just seemed like something you would do." She stated and stood up. Zack then suddenly felt very cold, even though he had the thick blanket around him. He watched her as she walked towards her cupboard and pulled down her bed and sat on it across from him.

"Now you tell me why you really came here, I doubt the reason you gave me was truthful." Maddie said and narrowed her eyes at him, but then slowly she started to grin.

"Do we really have to talk about that?" Zack asked. Maddie opened her mouth to respond, but her door burst open and in came running Liam, who looked like he could bounce off the walls.

"Your boyfriend's mom is here!" He shouted at Maddie and then ran out the room. Maddie just glared at her brother as she got off the bed and left the room. Zack, however, was reluctant to leave just yet. He looked around, wondering if this could really be the last time he'd see her room.

"Zack!" He could hear Cody calling for him faintly. He got off the window seat and looked down at the pull down bed and smiled.

"Zack, come on. You're already in trouble." Maddie said as she appeared in the doorway. Zack took the blanket off him and put it on her bed. He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Zack…" Maddie started to say, but was cut off as Zack pulled her face closer to his and he kissed her softly. He was surprised when she didn't pull away straight away and lightly kissed him. He then moved away from her face and saw her eyes were closed and tears were falling from them. She slowly opened them and looked at him, blinking a few times.

They didn't have to tell each other what that kiss meant, because sometimes goodbyes don't need words.

"Zack!" Zack tore his gaze from Maddie's and looked at Cody who stood impatiently down the hallway. "You're in so much trouble."

"When am I not?" He asked, walking towards Cody, who rolled his eyes and started to lead Zack out of the house. But Zack Martin looked back for one last time at Maddie Fitzpatrick.

And said good-bye.

_xXxXx_

Maddie stood in the airport, hugging her body as she saw her airplane arrive to take her away to England. She sighed as different emotions took over her: fear, anger, sadness and happiness.

Scared she was making a mistake, angry with Zack for kissing her, sad that she was leaving behind all her loved ones and happy because she finally knew what she wanted to do with her life.

And she knew no matter what happened from here on out, Zack was going to be part of it. He'd make sure of it, as would she.

* * *

_Gah, I always hate my endings, but I wanted to end it with Maddie. I might write a sequel, but I make no promises! And for my Suite Life fic, I'm working on that! I want to like the chapter fully before I post it, I don't want it to seem rushed or anything, so it will take time. I will most likely write when I have exams too, so maybe updates soon then?_


End file.
